


Mac 'n' Cheese Calzone

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben comes up with the brilliant idea of making a mac n cheese calzone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac 'n' Cheese Calzone

“Babe?”

Ben could hear the keys in the door, the shuffling of Leslie’s feet as she dumped her binders on the table in the entrance. He dropped the wooden spoon in his hand and found her.

“Babe, come quick!”

“What’s wrong?” Her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside and she wore the stress from her busy day at work on her face, in her eyes. 

He brought her into the kitchen and positioned her across from the oven.

“It’s nothing bad, I have been working on something amazing this afternoon.”

Leslie’s face lit up, “Oh, what is it?” 

“You remember that time I made us mac n’ cheese pizza?” He lent down into the oven and pulled a tray out, her blonde mess of hair nodded. 

“Well, today I was thinking about it, and how much you loved it. And I thought…” He paused for effect, “Mac n’ cheese calzones, honey!” 

He was practically shouting as he turned the tray towards her, revealing two golden crescents.

His elation was infectious and Leslie could scarcely remember the problems she was having at the office earlier. Her husband was a dork and she loved him.

“This might be my favourite calzone you’ve made yet.”


End file.
